gnomereganfandomcom-20200215-history
Daerhien Naureglain
Basic Information *'Name:' Daerhien Naureglain (Translation: from Sindarin Dae - Shadow; Rhien - Queen/Lady; Naur - Fire; Eglain - Forsaken) *'Birthday:' October 31, 100 years before the opening of the Dark Portal. *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Class:' Warlock *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 127 (equivalent to around 25 human years) *'Origin:' Suncrown Village, Ghostlands *'Professions:' mining, skinning *'Occupation:' New Dalaran Recruit *'Languages:' Thalassian, Common Physical Description *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 118 *'Hair Color:' Clear Red *'Eye Color:' Glowing Green *'Skin Color:' Pale Personality Daerhien can appear self-controlled and calm but under the surface she may burst into eruption at any moment. Only those who are particularly perceptive will be aware of the harnessed aggression, the immense forcefulness, magnetic intensity, and often strangely hypnotic personality under the tranquil and watchful composure. She is pleasant to be with, thoughtful in conversation, dignified, and reserved, yet affable and courteous; she sometimes possess penetrating eyes which make her shyer companions feel naked and defenseless before her. She gives the appearance of being withdrawn from the center of activity, yet those who know her will recognize the watchfulness that is part of her character. She needs great self-discipline, because she is able to recognize the qualities in herself that make her different from other blood elves, and to know her utterly conventional natures can be used for great good, or great evil. Her tenacity and willpower are immense, her depth of character and passionate conviction overwhelming, yet she is deeply sensitive and easily moved by her emotions. Her sensitivity, together with a propensity for extreme likes and dislikes make her easily hurt, quick to detect insult or injury to herself (often when none is intended) and easily aroused to ferocious anger. This may express itself in such destructive speech or action that she makes lifelong enemies by her outspokenness, for she finds it difficult not to be overly critical of anything or anyone to whom she takes a dislike. Dae is very intuitive, creative, self-confident and has strong reasoning powers, tempered with imagination and intuition. She is too demanding, too unforgiving of faults in others but makes an excellent friend if she feels she can trust. Pet Peeves ((adding it later)) Phobias and Weaknesses ((adding it later)) Quote ((adding it later)) Favorites *'Hour:' dusk *'Event:' Hallow's End *'Furniture:' bed *'Liquid:' Red Wine *'Stone:' *'Tree:' *'Flower:' black rose *'Color:' Red *'Animal:' cats *'Book:' *'Food:' *'Place:' *'Worst Place:' *'Verb:' *'Expression:' *'Month:' October *'Number:' *'Season:' Summer *'Weather:' Rain *'Passion:' *'Sound:' *'Clothes:' *'Body part:' *'Smell:' *'Day of the week:' Friday *'Weapon:' *'Enchant:' *'Engineering invention:' *'Quest:' *'Mount:' Dreadsteed *'Faction:' *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Worst race:' Gnomes *'Class:' Warlocks and Mages *'Nemesis:' *'Creature:' Murlocs *'Worst creature:' *'Non combat pet:' *'Physical features in a partner:' bright green eyes, fit, she likes dark hair colors and males who take care of themselves. *'Ideal partner:' Combat *'Skills:' ((adding it later)) *'Combat Tactics:' ((adding it later)) *'Special Possessions:' ((adding it later)) *'Loyalties:' ((adding it later)) History Daerhien comes from a simple background, a family of miners from Quel'Thalas and was the only daughter of Mirinell and Elanuron Naureglain. She was born with the power to manipulate fire but her parents worked hard to keep it a secret from the others, fearing that they would banish her from the village. When she was little, she used to make drawings in the air with the flames or her father's forge, but got interrupted by him because someone could see it. She had a good childhood, living outside the city isolated with the other farmers of Suncrown Village until the Third War. When the Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas and destroyed the Sunwell, the village and the farms were all destroyed, Elanuron died protecting his family, and Mirinell was left alone with her daughter Daerhien without a home or money. After seeing her husband die, Mirinell was running through the woods with Daerhien to hide from the Scourge and Daerhien got separated from her mother after being chased by an undead on a fel horse. Daerhien hid in a bush near the river and tried to breathe very slowly so the undead would not hear her. She could see the water on the river from were she was, but it had a dark color, and a weird smell. Tracing that taint with her eyes she looked over the bush and saw a big dark tainted path crossing the river, coming from the south and entering the Eversong Woods. Parts of the ground on that path had a strage green glowing color, and there were bodies everywhere. Daerhien heard the undead's horse and laid down on the ground, in the bush. As the undead came closer, she got nervous, and started breathing fast, her body started shaking and it was getting harder to stay quiet. She could smell the taint on her hair and her whole back was covered by it. The undead heard the bush move and started cuting through it with his sword, getting closer and closer. Daerhien felt an energy run thought her body, from her feet to her hair, her hands were getting warmer and she could feel her heart beat fast. When the undead noticed her in the bush, he stopped at her feet while she was laying on the ground, looking at him with her eyes wide open, knowing she was going to die. He held his sword with both hands, and when he raised the sword over his head to kill her, Daerhien felt that strong energy concentrating in her hands and a strong light of green and dark energy emanating from her hands created a blast of fel magic that shattered the undead in pieces. With the undead's empty armor on her feet she saw the green light fade from her hands, and started hearing her mother scream her name. Scared and without understanding what had happened she ran to her mother's voice in the woods and the two were reunited. Her mother, crying, gave her a tight hug and tried to wipe all the taint Daerhien had on her hair. "What is that smell?" said Mirinell, "where did you fall?". Daerhien didn't answer her mother and the two ran towards Silvermoon hoping they would let them hide in the city. After the war was over Silvermoon City sent help to the survivors of Quel'Thalas, and brought them back to the city to help rebuild what was destroyed in exchange for lodging and food. During that time Daerhien helped cooking for the workers and heard them talk about what happened. One day she was washing dishes and she heard two workers talking about the taint, what its was and why it was there. One of them said something about a green magic and the Scourge's dark powers, and the other man interruped his friends and said that the green magic he saw was fel magic. The plate Daerhien was washing dropped in the water and she realized that the taint gave her the powers that killed that undead. Later that year, after thinking about it for a long time she started thinking that maybe it just set the power that was already in her, free. After the city was rebuilt Mirinell started working at the Silvermoon bank, and they both lived in the city while Daerhien helped her mother at work. When Daerhien was 110 years old, her mother got sick after eating a poisonous herb, and died after 2 weeks of suffering. The money that her mother made could only support her 5 months and after that Daerhien would have to leave the house and would have nowhere to go. Afraid of not finding work fast enough she joined the Farstriders, after she heard that they had all their expenses paid for working for the city. After 2 weeks waiting to be called, she got a letter in the mail saying she was accepted and could start within that same week. Daerhien packed all her things and moved to the Farstriders training camp at what now was called the Ghostlands. The camp was close to the village where she lived, and it was really hard for her to see it again. After only 2 months of training, without making any friends, Daerhien was called by her trainer and warned that she would have to go before the city counsil for her dismissal from the Farstriders. During the training, Daerhien couldn't control her powers and often set targets on fire, burned her colleges or broke things. ---- Fara's Links Main Screenshots password:wowshots RP Screenshots password:wowshots User Page Blog Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlock Category:Daerhien